


Male Bonding

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Cement shoes."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Footwear challenge and first posted September 7, 2003.

"Cement shoes."

"Hey, we can get rid of the body however you want--"

"No, cement shoes while she's still alive. I almost drowned one time and I want her to for real. I want her to go down and breathe water with nobody to save her."

"Oh. Yeah, all right, that could work. And we gotta do something to her hair. Cut it off?"

"Set it on fire. With candles. He still can't stand to have more than one lit."

"Shit, I didn't know about that. He told you that?"

"I figured it out."

"Okay, so, a whole mess of candles, set her hair on fire. Just her hair?"

"Well, a little lighter fluid goes a long way."

"Yeah, yeah it does. And I wanna shoot--no. I wanna stab her, that's closer, I want to be right there. Stab her in the back, right in that spot, next to her spine..."

"I know the spot."

"Yeah. I guess you do."

A short silence, and then, "We can't forget Dief. He'll never forgive us if we don't let him take a shot."

"Oh, yeah. You think he'll skip going for the throat if we ask him real nice?"

"I'll tell him how much drowning sucks. He might go for it."

"Good. And we'll do the acid thing, on her fingers. She doesn't want to leave fingerprints, she won't leave prints ever again."

"Yeah, yeah, that's good, so we do the shoes and then her fingers, you stab her, let Dief have his turn, I'll light her hair on fire and then we throw her in the lake."

"Sounds good to me."

Another silence falls, and Fraser knows he should just back away from the door, but he can't help leaning slightly to the side, to actually see the spectacle of Ray and Ray having a civil, if gruesome, conversation. Ray--his present and future Ray--is watching the door, smirking, and Fraser can't help smiling back as Ray Vecchio rolls his eyes and sets a ten dollar bill in Ray Kowalski's outstretched hand.

"Well," he says, after a moment. "I'm certainly glad that you're getting along."

Ray Kowalski grins. "Yeah, well. Turns out we got a thing or two in common."

Ray, however, is nervous. "Benny..."

"Limericks," he says, sitting down in the empty space between them. "You have to recite horrible, stupid limericks the whole time. Promise me that."

Relief washes beautifully over his first Ray's face. "Yeah, okay, we can do that. What rhymes with 'There once was a man from Inuvik?'"


End file.
